


Disfraces

by Anna_Ross



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene y Sherlock cruzan sus caminos cuando ambos están supuestamente muertos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disfraces

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para Amigo Invisible de la comunidad lj sherlockbbc_esp. Es mi primera publicación aquí, no sé que tal funcione.

Irene Addler despertó sobresaltada. La pesadilla se negaba a abandonar su cerebro, todavía adormilado. Las sábanas de seda estaban revueltas, enredadas en sus piernas, produciéndole la angustiante sensación de inmovilidad de su sueño. Tardó unos segundos en reconocer su lujosa habitación, en el apartamento de París. El sol que entraba por las rendijas de las cortinas rebotaba en los múltiples espejos, llenando el cuarto con una luz dorada.  
Se frotó los ojos, y se quedó un momento apoyada en las almohadas, cubriéndose los ojos, mientras respiraba profundo, tratando de calmarse. No era la primera vez que tenía esa pesadilla. Los momentos más dramáticos de su vida aparecían en ella, repitiéndose hasta en el menor detalle, una y otra vez. Tendida en la cama, rememoró una vez más el episodio que más se repetía en sus pesadillas. Estaba arrodillada, frente al árabe dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza con su espada curva. No sentía miedo, sólo pena, por todo lo que dejaba inconcluso. Suplicó que la dejaran enviar un último mensaje. Cerró los ojos, dispuesta a esperar la muerte. Y entonces oyó el particular ringtone que ella misma puso en el móvil de él. En ese instante entendió todo, y no entendió nada. Nunca olvidaría la fantástica alegría que sintió cuando el otro árabe, el de negro, levantaba su espada y le gritaba “¡Corre!”, mientras de un golpe decapitaba al que iba a ser su verdugo. Después siguieron los días de la huida, juntos, por aquel país, tratando de llegar a la frontera, esquivando guerras, guerrillas, terroristas y espías de varias nacionalidades. Aquellos fueron los mejores días que había vivido en mucho tiempo, pero imágenes de esos momentos ya no aparecían en sus sueños. Últimamente eran sustituidos por una imagen  
de una calle de Londres, donde alguien saltaba de una azotea, matándose en la caída frente a varios testigos. El último sonido que escuchaba antes de despertar, era su ringtone, sonando en el móvil del muerto, tirado junto al cadáver, en un charco de sangre. Esa escena cambiaba cada vez, porque ella no la presenció, pero esto no impedía que la recrease en sus sueños.  
Llevaba meses viviendo en París, donde él la ayudó a instalarse bajo un nombre falso, Gabrielle Auvernaux, burlando a los espías de Mycroft. Ya se había labrado una reputación, y contaba con una selecta clientela.  
No lo volvió a ver ni supo nada de él, hasta que se enteró de su trágica muerte, ocurrida hacía varios meses. Sólo el espejo del baño fue testigo de sus lágrimas silenciosas.  
Unos discretos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron de sus pensamientos. Esperó unos minutos para arreglar las sábanas y peinarse un poco sus revueltos cabellos. No le gustaba que Blanche la viera así, ojerosa, triste y vulnerable.  
Blanche era su asistente, una preciosa chica francesa de piel clara y ojos y cabellos oscuros, que no solamente cumplía los deberes de una secretaria personal, sino que poseía habilidades especiales que le eran muy útiles a Irene en su negocio. Formaban un equipo perfecto, y únicamente los clientes más exclusivos tenían acceso al servicio completo que ofrecían las dos.  
Finalmente la hizo pasar, y la recibió con la radiante sonrisa de costumbre. Blanche le traía el desayuno y su agenda, con las citas del día. A pesar del tiempo relativamente corto que hacía que trabajaban juntas, Blanche la conocía muy bien, aun sin saber su verdadero nombre, y era capaz de interpretar acertadamente sus expresiones. La miró con preocupación y le preguntó si estaba bien. Irene le contestó que tuvo un mal sueño, que no era nada importante.  
Blanche nunca hacía preguntas sobre el pasado de Irene, era demasiado discreta para cometer ese error; pero debió advertir que algo iba mal, porque le dijo que si un día quería hablar, podía contar con ella. Irene le dio las gracias, y le aseguró que se encontraba bien. 

El único cliente de esa tarde era el principal accionista de un laboratorio de investigación farmacéutica. No contaba aún cuarenta años, y era bastante atractivo. Se llamaba Jean Baptiste Montignac, era un brillante economista, y uno de los clientes más exigentes. Por su amplia experiencia profesional, Irene sabía que en esos momentos a los hombres les gustaba presumir de sus empleos, de su dinero, de la marca de sus autos o de sus posesiones en general, probablemente siguiendo un patrón primitivo en sus cerebros que impulsaba a los machos a mostrar su valía durante el cortejo. En más de una ocasión, Irene había sacado provecho de esta circunstancia. Nunca directamente, nada debía apuntar a ella como posible informante, o sería terrible para el negocio; de esta forma había surgido su trabajo alternativo, el más peligroso, el más excitante y también el mejor pago. Irene traficaba información, el bien más valioso de la época actual. Estaba particularmente interesada en averiguar cuanto pudiera sobre la novedosa droga en la que estaban trabajando en aquel laboratorio; la que iba a revolucionar el mercado farmacéutico y seguramente valía millones para cualquiera de las compañías rivales. Consistía en una píldora que permitiría adelgazar sin dietas, sin pasar hambre, sin efectos secundarios y sin rebotes en el peso, ya que su efecto permanecía un tiempo aún después de dejar de tomarlo. Realmente funcionaba, los experimentos con voluntarios humanos fueron todo un éxito, y ya se encontraba en la fase de producción para su venta. La fórmula se mantenía en el más riguroso secreto.  
Irene ya había averiguado muchas cosas al respecto, a las que sabría encontrar utilidad. Aquella tarde iba a brindarle el servicio especial, y a obtener los detalles que le faltaban. No dudaba que entre ella y Blanche conseguirían todo lo necesario.  
En la noche cenaron las dos juntas en un bonito restaurante del barrio latino, celebrando su éxito, aunque la parte más difícil aún no empezaba. Las esperaba una misión peligrosa, exactamente la clase de trabajo que Irene necesitaba en estos momentos. No lo admitiría jamás, ni ante sí misma, que le estaba costando superar la muerte de Sherlock, saber que no le podría enviar más mensajes, y que no aparecería milagrosamente a salvarla en los momentos críticos. Sherlock, el hombre que la había deslumbrado con su inteligencia, el único hombre que no demostró interés en acostarse con ella, y sin embargo le salvó la vida y la ayudó más allá de lo que nadie hizo jamás por ella.  
A la mañana siguiente, una completamente irreconocible Irene Adler se presentó en la recepción del edificio principal de los laboratorios, acompañada de Blanche. Se identificaron como Amelie Tibaux, periodista y Lucille Vaumont, fotógrafa, de la revista L'express, para hacer un reportaje sobre la investigación farmacéutica en Francia. Llevaban minigrabadores y cámaras profesionales, y carnés de prensa que parecían auténticos.  
La recepcionista verificó la cita, concertada para ese día y hora desde la semana anterior, y llamó al vocero de los laboratorios por un teléfono interno.  
Unos escasos diez minutos después, se presentó un elegante joven, rubio y de ojos celestes, que las saludó con una gran sonrisa y excelentes modales, y se presentó como Phillipe Olivier, encargado de prensa y relaciones públicas.  
Irene llevaba las preguntas bien estudiadas, y su actuación fue completamente profesional. Blanche era una experta sacando fotos; si bien su especialidad eran otra clase de fotos, hizo un excelente trabajo fotografiando los puntos de entrada, la ubicación de las cámaras y las posiciones de los guardias de seguridad, a la vez que fotografiaba a los científicos que accedieron a posar, la parte autorizada de las instalaciones durante la recorrida a la que gentilmente las invitó Phillipe,y al mismo Phillipe, al cual le encantaba salir en la prensa.  
El reconocimiento del terreno se hacía absolutamente indispensable para el trabajo que Irene pensaba realizar en un futuro cercano.  
Mientras entrevistaba a una joven bioquímica, que explicaba con gran entusiasmo su trabajo allí, en el área de alimentación y nutrición, Blanche notó que Irene se sobresaltaba, y vacilaba, olvidando la pregunta que le estaba haciendo a la joven. Con un esfuerzo volvió a enfocarse, y la hizo posar junto a uno de los equipos, para que se viera como se usaba, desde un ángulo bastante extraño para una buena foto. Blanche no hizo preguntas y sacó todas las fotos que Irene le pidió. Más atrás de la bioquímica que entrevistaban, se veían varias mesadas donde otros científicos trabajaban, todos muy concentrados sobre complicados aparatos.  
Después de una hora y media de reportajes y fotos, Phillipe las condujo nuevamente a la recepción, donde se despidieron, prometiendo avisar cuando saliera el artículo y enviarles varios ejemplares gratuitos de la revista.  
Se dirigieron hacia uno de los autos de Irene, el que usaba cuando no quería llamar la atención, que estaba en un estacionamiento a dos cuadras de distancia. Irene estaba un poco pálida, a pesar del cuidadoso maquillaje que llevaba.  
\- ¿Que te pasó allá adentro?- preguntó preocupada Blanche. - Parece que viste un fantasma.  
\- No es nada. Me pareció ver a un cliente, y tuve miedo que me reconociera. Pero creo que me equivoqué.  
\- Estuvimos muy bien. Estoy segura de tener todo lo necesario.  
\- Descarga las fotos cuanto antes a la computadora de imágenes, necesito estudiarlas para ajustar los últimos detalles.  
Irene tenía varias computadoras, una de ellas poseía todo el software necesario para procesamiento de toda clase de imágenes y sonidos, obtenidos de cámaras fotográficas y de video, y de micrófonos de alta sensibilidad. Esa computadora estaba en una habitación secreta del apartamento, de la cuál sólo Irene poseía la llave, y podía accederse a ella si los dos usuarios autorizados colocaban sus claves en forma independiente. Ni siquiera Blanche tenía acceso a todos los archivos, si bien era ella la que normalmente procesaba el material. El disco duro poseía un mecanismo de seguridad que Irene ordenó instalar a un informático de su relativa confianza, que se autodestruía si intentara sacarlo alguien que no fuera Irene, a quién reconocía por un sensor de huellas digitales situado en el sitio en que necesariamente se tenía que tocar para poder extraer el disco. Los datos eran respaldados día por medio y los discos de respaldo se guardaban en la caja fuerte de Irene, de la cual sólo ella poseía la clave. Esta vez la clave era una secuencia aleatoria de caracteres, ideados por ella misma, aunque sin contenido personal, algo que ni siquiera alguien como Sherlock Holmes pudiera descifrar.  
Después de su mala experiencia con el teléfono móvil donde guardaba todo, Irene aprendió a ser aún más precavida.  
No hablaron más en el trayecto hasta su apartamento, al que llegaron después de tomar varios desvíos y asegurarse que nadie las siguiera. Irene seguía distraída, con la mirada perdida, como si no estuviera prestando la suficiente atención al tráfico.  
Una vez que llegaron, Irene insistió para que Blanche descargara enseguida las fotos. Le dijo que se encargara del almuerzo, mientras ella las estudiaba. Después de dirigirle una mirada preocupada, Blanche la dejó sola y fue a realizar los preparativos para el almuerzo.  
Lo primero que hizo Irene en cuanto se quedó sola fue abrir las fotos tomadas durante la entrevista a la bioquímica. Su mano temblaba sobre el mouse mientras manipulaba la imagen para ver más detalles. Las fotos poseían una excelente resolución y eran de muy buena calidad. Amplió inmediatamente la parte en que se veía a varios científicos trabajando en la mesada del fondo. Sí, allí estaba. Un hombre alto, pelirrojo, al parecer muy concentrado, inclinado sobre tubos de ensayo, con una micropipeta en la mano. Irene recordó que ese hombre la miró fijamente durante unos segundos cuando entró a la sala para realizar la entrevista, pero esos segundos bastaron para que Irene perdiera su sangre fría. Algo en los ojos del hombre la hizo temblar. Ella conocía esos ojos, estaba segura. No los vio durante más de veinte segundos, pero fueron suficientes. No, no era posible. No podía ser él. Estaba equivocada, obsesionada. Sherlock estaba muerto. Era cierto que en teoría, ella también estaba muerta, pero había visto a John Watson una semana después de la muerte de Sherlock, y lo devastado que estaba la habían convencido de que no se trataba de un truco esta vez. A diferencia de Sherlock y de ella misma, John no sabía mentir, y el dolor que sentía era tan intenso que no podía ser fingido.  
Amplió todas las fotos, mirando cada detalle con atención. En varias de las fotos, el hombre dirigía miradas furtivas en dirección a la cámara, a semejanza de lo que hacían los demás. Era comprensible, el reportaje rompía la rutina de la tarde, y pese a que tenían que posar trabajando, no dejaban por eso de mirar cada vez que podían.  
El alto pelirrojo parecía mirar con menor frecuencia que los demás, a juzgar por las veces en que la fotos lo tomaron en esa actitud, pero como no existían filmaciones era imposible asegurarlo.  
Fue afortunada: en una de las tomas el hombre estaba casi completamente de frente, con lo que pudo ampliar perfectamente sus ojos. No cabía duda. El disfraz era perfecto, pero sus extraños ojos lo delataban. Irene suspiró, apoyando por un momento la cabeza sobre el escritorio, entre sus manos. Lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Contra toda la evidencia, los testigos y el dolor de John, algo en ella se negaba a creer que Sherlock estuviese muerto.  
¿Que estaría haciendo allí, trabajando en un laboratorio farmacéutico en el corazón de París? ¿Estaría en un caso? ¿Tendría algo que ver con el revolucionario invento del laboratorio? ¿O estaría allí como ella, atrás de la fórmula, para un cliente, quizás, o para hundir a alguien? No tenía respuestas para esas preguntas, pero la inquietaba la posibilidad de que su presencia allí malograra sus planes. Con Sherlock nunca se sabía, él era tan impredecible como ella misma lo era.  
Se apresuró a cerrar las fotos cuando oyó los tacos de Blanche aproximarse a la puerta del escritorio secreto. Cuando Blanche golpeó a la puerta, ella ya estaba abriéndola, y le sonrió.  
\- Espero que esté lista la comida. Tengo hambre. - Y la precedió hasta el comedor, luego de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.  
Durante la comida, a la que Irene apenas prestó atención, le comentó a Blanche que las fotos estaban muy bien, y que tal vez la semana próxima estuviera todo listo ya para la expedición nocturna, aunque necesitaba meditar un poco más sobre los detalles. El resto de la comida se alternó entre conversación trivial y largos silencios. Blanche la miraba extrañada, auque sólo le preguntó una vez si se encontraba bien, porque la mirada que Irene le dirigió mientras le contestaba que sí, que sólo estaba un poco cansada, no alentaba a hacerle más preguntas. 

Esa noche le costó dormirse. No dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez que estaría haciendo Sherlock allí, y por momentos, creía que se lo había imaginado todo, que él no podía estar vivo. Más de una vez se sintió tentada de entrar al escritorio, encender la computadora y volver a revisar las fotos para estar segura, aunque eso implicara llamar a Blanche en la mitad de la noche, lo que la preocuparía mucho. La parte racional de su mente le dijo que no iba a ver nada que no hubiera visto ya mil veces, y que lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de dormir. Después de otra hora de dar vueltas en la cama decidió levantarse, prepararse un té, y comenzar a delinear el plan para la incursión nocturna al laboratorio. Estaba en la cocina, poniendo el agua a calentar en la jarra eléctrica, cuando tuvo la sensación de no encontrarse sola en el apartamento. Tenía la suficiente experiencia como para hacer caso a sus instintos. Dejó la jarra y se dirigió silenciosamente hasta la alacena, uno de los varios lugares donde tenía armas escondidas. Sacó la pequeña pistola semiautomática que guardaba detrás del café y salió de la cocina, el arma lista para disparar, dispuesta a recorrer el apartamento hasta encontrar al intruso. Casi llegaba al dormitorio cuando vio la puerta entreabierta del despacho secreto. Se dirigió allí resueltamente, mientras decía con voz firme y clara “¡Salga con las manos en alto!”.  
No había nadie en la habitación, suavemente iluminada por la luz de la computadora, la que no se podía encender sin las dos claves. Antes de sentarse a revisar los archivos para comprobar cuales fueron hackeados, siguió revisando el apartamento cuidadosamente. No había nadie en él. El único rastro que encontró de una intrusión fue una ventana abierta, con el vidrio cortado en un impecable círculo, por el cual una mano, más que probablemente enguantada, llegó hasta la falleba y la abrió.  
El sistema de alarma aparecía desactivado, como si alguien conociera la clave. Una segunda recorrida por el apartamento le mostró que no faltaba nada, ni sus joyas, ni sus vestidos, ni el material de trabajo. No tenía sentido llamar a la policía, porque podría terminar arrestada ella misma.  
Resignada, volvió al despacho sin soltar el arma. La computadora ahora permitía acceso total a todos los archivos, incluso a los protegidos. Los últimos programas y archivos abiertos mostraron que el intruso consiguió copiar las grabaciones de las sesiones con el principal cliente exclusivo del momento, el accionista principal del laboratorio de investigación farmacéutica.  
¿Quién estaría tan interesado en sus clientes? O sería el mismo Jean Baptiste, o alguien a su servicio, que quería destruir las pruebas de su relación comercial? Esto podría tener sentido, ya que pensaba postularse a un cargo político en las próximas elecciones, y si alguno de sus rivales se enteraba de sus pasatiempos, podría hundirlo con facilidad. Eso colocaba a sus posibles rivales políticos en la lista de sospechosos de la intrusión. El cargo no era demasiado importante, pero podría ser el inicio de una brillante carrera política, y en ese caso, muchos desearían ponerle un fin prematuro.  
Renunciando a dormir esa noche, Irene continuó repasando los archivos que copió el intruso. En ellos estaba toda la información que Irene había logrado reunir con paciencia durante todas las sesiones. El intruso entonces podría llegar a deducir sus propósitos y no había duda que si había logrado burlar todos los sistemas de seguridad de su computadora, tenía la suficiente inteligencia para descubrir sus motivaciones y sus planes.  
Suspiró con cansancio, reclinando la cabeza en la silla. Sherlock la ayudaría a resolver el misterio enseguida, si supiera como contactarlo. Para él, encontrar a quien hizo eso sería un juego de niños. A menos que...  
Se incorporó de repente, sobresaltada ante la idea. Y si el intruso y hacker era el mismo Sherlock? El sabía donde vivía, y la había ayudado a instalar el sistema de alarma, y le dio consejos sobre como proteger datos en una computadora. Aquello lo explicaba todo.  
¿Por qué no habló con ella entonces? La respuesta acudió de inmediato a su mente. Ella no lo dejaría husmear en sus archivos, y además no tenía forma de saber dónde estaban sus lealtades.  
La mañana encontró a Irene aún sentada en el escritorio, con la computadora encendida, reflexionando. Se levantó para prepararse el desayuno.  
A las diez de la mañana sonó el móvil profesional de Irene. Era Jean Baptiste, que quería otra sesión especial para ese mismo día, a las nueve de la noche. Irene le dijo que revisaría su agenda y le devolvería el llamado. Después de una corta reflexión, decidió aceptar. Tal vez pudiera averiguar algo más sobre la droga experimental, sobre el propio Jean Baptiste, y sobre lo que pudiera interesar tanto a Sherlock de su cliente. Pero tomaría sus precauciones. No estaba dispuesta a ir directo a una trampa, en ese juego, era ella quien tendía las trampas.  
Colocó cámaras extra en la habitación que usaba para sus sesiones especiales. Disimuladas en el estrafalario decorado de mazmorras y cadenas que tanto excitaba a los hombres colocó algunas armas de fácil acceso y estuvo practicando para alcanzarlas en las diversas posiciones en que se colocaría durante la sesión. En ningún caso le tomó más de diez segundos obtenerla y estar lista para disparar. Como precaución adicional, avisó a Blanche, advirtiéndole lo que iba a hacer, pero explicándole que esta vez era mejor hacerlo sola, y dándole instrucciones sobre cómo proceder en el caso que le ocurriera algo y no supiera algo de ella antes de las nueve de la mañana.  
Blanche se asustó y le pidió que se cuidara, a lo que Irene le contestó que cuidarse era lo que hacía mejor.  
Esa noche a las nueve y diez llamaron al timbre. El apartamento, dividido en dos tenía dos entradas independientes, la principal la usaba para los clientes. Una puerta usualmente cerrada comunicaba ambas partes.  
Irene abrió la puerta. Estaba deslumbrante, con un vestido elegante y sensual, y el cabello atado en un complicado moño. Jean Baptiste estaba muy elegante a su vez, con un cuidado traje azul, camisa blanca y corbata gris plata.  
Irene lo hizo pasar con una sonrisa. Él entró al apartamento, y le entregó un pequeño paquete envuelto para regalo, haciendo una especie de reverencia que ponía de relieve su distinción natural.  
Irene lo desenvolvió y vio que en un estuche de terciopelo azul había una hermosa gargantilla de plata, en forma de dragón, con dos diamantes engarzados en sus ojos, y un rubí más grande en su boca. Estaba magníficamente trabajado, y daba la impresión de que sus ojos relucían y escupía fuego por sus fauces abiertas.  
Él tomó la pieza delicadamente y se la colocó en el cuello, cerrando el broche con habilidad, al tiempo que le besaba la parte posterior de su cuello. Luego giró hasta colocarse frente a ella, le tomó la mano y se la besó.  
\- Hoy quiero que sea una noche especial. Vamos a cenar primero.  
Irene le sonrió y le dio las gracias por el precioso regalo. - Iremos a donde quieras. Esta noche soy toda tuya.  
Tomó el brazo que le ofrecía, quedando a su altura, de modo que él no pudo ver la sonrisa peligrosa que se dibujó por un instante en los labios de la mujer.  
El hombre la llevó a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de París, donde tenía mesa reservada. Un camarero muy elegante los condujo a su mesa, cerca de la ventana, con una vista maravillosa sobre el Sena, y corrió la silla para que Irene se sentara.  
Inmediatamente les sirvió un exquisito vino de una cosecha excelente en dos copas de cristal tallado.  
\- ¿A qué se debe esta noche especial?- preguntó Irene en tono casual, después de brindar.  
\- Es mi cumpleaños y quiero celebrarlo en la mejor compañía. Tu eres lo mejor que me pasó desde la muerte de mi amor.  
\- Entonces lo haremos realmente especial.  
La cena fue muy agradable. Hablaron de muchos temas, incluyendo la carrera política de Jean Baptiste y el progreso de las investigaciones, pero no hubo ninguna revelación extraordinaria. Irene se cuidó de beber tan poco como le resultó posible sin despertar sospechas. Necesitaba sus sentidos al máximo esa noche. Sus ojos no cesaban de mirar atentamente las otras mesas por si percibía algo extraño en ellas, pero no fue así, la mayoría eran parejas que estaban demasiado concentradas en cortejarse para prestar atención a algo más.  
El río se veía hermoso, los barcos-mosca paseaban llenos de pasajeros, y había muchos turistas que aprovechaban la noche de verano para pasear por la orilla. Nada fuera de lo normal. París se llenaba de turistas en verano. 

 

 

Después del postre, una exquisitez propia del restaurante, salieron de nuevo a la cálida noche, hasta el lujoso auto de Jean.  
\- Ahora vamos a casa- propuso Irene. Tengo un obsequio de cumpleaños muy especial para ti.  
\- Esta noche no. Me gustaría probar otro lugar. Es mi noche, y quiero hacer realidad todas mis fantasías.  
Irene se alarmó, pero nada en su expresión lo demostró.  
\- Por supuesto, - le dijo con su más seductora sonrisa. Esta noche mandas tu. Soy tuya para lo que quieras.  
Recorrieron varias calles de París. Jean Baptiste parecía no tener mucha prisa en pasar a la acción y dar rienda suelta a sus fantasías. Después de media hora, (ya pasaban de las once), se dirigió al edificio del laboratorio farmacéutico y entró en uno de los garajes, que se abrió con el control remoto que poseía. Un guardia de seguridad se le acercó, pero al ver a Jean Baptiste, se limitó a saludarlo y a dirigirle una sonrisa cómplice. Podía entrar cuando quisiera, y no era la primera vez que venía a horas extrañas. Solía darles buenas propinas para que “le cuidaran el auto” en esas ocasiones.  
Salieron del garaje por un ascensor y se dirigieron a la sección laboratorios, en el cuarto piso.  
\- Así que esta es tu fantasía. Hacerlo entre tubos de ensayo y aparatos raros. - Irene se rió, para ocultar la aprensión que sentía desde el comienzo de la cita- Al menos es original, debo reconocer que nunca lo hice en un lugar así. Pero no traje nada para ambientar.  
Jean Baptiste se rió a su vez y la tomó del brazo.  
\- Tenemos todo lo necesario aquí. Compláceme esta noche. No lo olvidaré jamás. Y tu tampoco.  
Atravesaron los laboratorios, entrando con la tarjeta magnética de Jean, hasta llegar a una puerta de acero situada al final. Cuando insertó la tarjeta, la puerta se abrió en silencio. El laboratorio al que entraron parecía más grande, limpio y ordenado que los anteriores.  
\- Éste es el más importante. Siempre está limpio porque no se puede dejar nada que permita sacar datos sobre lo que se hace aquí. Sólo los mejores trabajan en este sector. Estamos desarrollando la píldora mágica aquí. Los demás laboratorios pagarían una fortuna por la fórmula. ¿No es excitante?  
\- Por supuesto que lo es. Siempre quise jugar en un sitio de estos. Los científicos tienen fama de ser aburridos, y siempre quise comprobarlo yo misma.  
Jean la tomó en brazos y danzó alegremente con ella por el área despejada al lado de la mesada principal. Bancos altos de laboratorio estaban junto a la mesada, pero él los esquivó ágilmente. En un rápido movimiento, sin dejar de danzar, sacó unas esposas del bolsillo y encadenó a Irene a la cañería del gas que corría por la pared perpendicular a la mesada.  
Ella sonrió, luchando por mantener las apariencias, pero ya sabía que estaba perdida - Veo que esta noche quieres cambiar de roles. No hay duda que este lugar te encanta.  
\- Ser químico siempre fue mi sueño. Llegué a trabajar mucho en un lugar como éste. Vamos a divertirnos mucho aquí, en el corazón del laboratorio secreto. ¿No era ésto lo que querías, Irene Adler?  
Irene había enfrentado la muerte muchas veces, y los acontecimientos del día le habían advertido que algo iba a salir mal; aún así, el empleo de su verdadero nombre en la boca de aquel extraño la hizo estremecer. Hacía mucho que nadie la llamaba así. No tenía más opción que intentar ganar tiempo para buscar una forma de salir de aquella situación. Siguió hablando con el mismo tono sensual, como si todo fuera parte del juego, juego que había jugado muchas veces.  
\- Veo que estoy en desventaja, me conoces pero yo no sé tu nombre. Sería muy cortés por tu parte presentarte.  
Jean Baptiste le hizo una reverencia exagerada, al tiempo que le contestaba, en correcto inglés esta vez  
\- Sebastian Moran, a tu servicio.  
El nombre no le decía nada a Irene.  
\- Un placer. Ya me parecía que tu francés no era del todo parisiense. ¿Y me podrías decir como tienes el honor de conocerme? Lamento no poder decir lo mismo de ti, no recuerdo tu nombre. Conozco a mucha gente. Tal vez te recomendó un amigo común.  
\- Lo único que sé de ti es que traicionaste a la persona que amaba, y hiciste que se matara. Trabajaste para él, y lo vendiste. A él si lo conocías bien. Jim Moriarty.  
Irene no pudo disimular un gesto de sorpresa. Por primera vez tuvo realmente miedo.  
\- Ah, veo que lo recuerdas. Él hizo posible todo esto, y gracias a él seré realmente rico. Pero antes voy a matarte aquí mismo, para honrar su memoria.  
\- ¿Por qué no me mataste antes?  
\- No pude matarte en tu casa mientras no pudiera localizar y destruir los archivos de las grabaciones y burlar al sistema de seguridad que instalaste. Además tenía que averiguar cuanto sabías sobre mi y mis proyectos, y quiénes más lo saben. Pero no sabes nada. Nadie sabe donde estás, trabajas sola, como siempre lo hiciste. Un accidente en un laboratorio no es tan raro ni difícil de explicar, y teniendo a tantas personas bajo mi mando trabajando aquí. Tengo tus entrevistas grabadas, puedo demostrar que viniste a robar y provocaste un lamentable accidente. Hay muchos productos inflamables en un laboratorio.  
La mirada enloquecida de Sebastian Moran asustó a Irene más que sus palabras. Comprendió que no saldría viva de allí. Pero no iba a rendirse sin luchar. Se llevaría a aquel demente con ella. Sustancias inflamables, esa era la clave. Podía ver la etiqueta de advertencia en alguno de los frascos que había en una vitrina situada junto a la mesada, a unos tres metros de donde se encontraba. Tenía que ganar tiempo, distrayéndolo para poder actuar cuando él menos lo esperase, para poder deslizarse hasta la vitrina y arreglárselas para romper uno de aquellos frascos. Y era una experta en distraer hombres, por más locos que estuvieran.  
\- Interesante forma de elevar la temperatura de un lugar. Me da calor sólo de pensarlo. ¿Serías tan amable de ayudarme a quitarme la ropa?  
Moran se acercó a ella y le desgarró el vestido, tirándolo torpemente al suelo. Después se le acercó y la tomó brutalmente por el cuello.  
\- Eres muy buena en esto. Me parece que usaré tus servicios por última vez, y gratis, porque no vas a vivir para cobrarme. Pero no te voy a soltar, no soy tan estúpido. Tendrás que hacerlo esposada, como me gusta verte.  
\- Me gustan los retos. Verás las cosas que puedo hacer con unas esposas, y que todavía no te mostré.  
Irene terminó de quitarse el vestido lentamente, aumentando deliberadamente la sensualidad de sus movimientos, luchando por mantener el miedo bajo control. No llevaba nada bajo el vestido. Notó como la respiración de Moran se aceleraba, y emitía un pequeño jadeo. Lo estaba consiguiendo. Sólo un poco más...  
Moran se alejó un momento, sin perderla de vista, mientras buscaba algo en los estantes que había sobre la mesada. Sacó un par de guantes de látex de una caja y se los puso lentamente. Luego se acercó a ella y la acarició con las manos enguantadas.  
\- No dejaré mis huellas en ti, por si a alguien le interesa lo que te pasó.  
\- Nos vieron entrar juntos.  
\- Son de confianza, trabajan para mí. No hablarán. Y ahora, ¿cual de estos juguetes probaremos primero?- añadió mientras miraba un armario lleno de material de laboratorio.- ¿Cuál prefieres?  
Tomó algo del armario con su mano derecha y se volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando vio que ella estaba libre, y le apuntaba con una pistola, al tiempo que le sonreía irónicamente. - Te dije que era una experta con las esposas.  
Reaccionando enseguida, Moran tiró el bisturí que tenía en la mano hacia ella, clavándose en la mano con la que sujetaba el arma. Ella la soltó con un breve grito, y el pateó la pistola hacia debajo de la mesada. Luego saltó sobre ella y la sujetó de nuevo, aprisionándola hacia él y arrastrándola hasta la vitrina con las sustancias inflamables.  
Algo lo golpeó por atrás, tirándolo al suelo. Irene se soltó y se apartó, sujetándose la mano herida y mirando a alguien por encima del cuerpo caído de Moran. Este se volvió y se puso pálido al ver a su atacante.  
\- ¡Demonio astuto! ¿Por qué no estás muerto? ¡Él hizo que te mataras!  
\- Él no fue suficiente. Y tu tampoco. Y ya que te gustan tanto las esposas, tengo unas especiales para ti.  
Irene se acercó a la mesada y recuperó su pistola con la mano sana. De la otra brotaba sangre que iba cayendo sobre el piso de cerámica gris.  
Sherlock se inclinó sobre él para esposarlo y con un rápido movimiento Moran sacó un arma, que apuntaba a la cabeza de Sherlock con mano temblorosa.  
\- Voy a vengarte, Jim, aquí y ahora. Sonaron dos disparos y Moran cayó al suelo, la cabeza atravesada por una bala. Sherlock se incorporó y se acercó a él, examinándolo brevemente. Luego levantó los ojos y se encontró con los de Irene, que se apoyaba en la mesada, temblando un poco, con la pistola aún en la mano.  
Se levantó, avanzó hacia ella, se sacó su ligera campera de nylon negro y se la puso sobre los hombros.  
Vio que ella miraba un punto mas alejado del cuerpo de Moran, y se volvió. El disparo fallido de Moran le dio a la vitrina con las sustancias inflamables, y uno de los frascos se había encendido.  
\- Vamos. Esto se va a volver un infierno en segundos.  
La tomó por los hombros, empujándola para salir de ahí. Ella reaccionó y se puso a correr también. Llegaron a la puerta de acero, y la pasaron con la tarjeta de Sherlock. Apenas ésta se cerró a sus espaldas oyeron una explosión y la puerta tembló.  
Sherlock tomó al pasar una bata de laboratorio de una percha y siguieron corriendo. Ya en el pasillo, bajaron la escalera, mientras las alarmas contra incendio sonaban en todo el edificio. Mientras bajaban, Sherlock ayudó a Irene a ponerse la bata y le vendó la mano con su pañuelo, apretándolo con fuerza sobre la profunda herida. 

El ruido de las explosiones los acompañaban. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, Sherlock aprovechó que el único guardia que quedaba estaba llamando frenéticamente a los bomberos para dirigirse a la salida y abrir con su tarjeta. 

Las llamas iluminaban la noche de París cuando se alejaron en el auto poco llamativo que alquiló Sherlock, que conducía, sin que apenas se notara que estaba acostumbrado al tránsito inglés, al revés que el de París. 

Al cabo de veinte minutos se encontraban en el apartamento de Irene, donde Sherlock examinó su herida y la vendó, después de asegurarle que no necesitaba puntos.  
Después de descansar un rato, ambos se ducharon y se sentaron uno frente al otro, envueltos en batas.  
-¿Quien era ese tipo?- Irene fue la primera en preguntar.  
\- Sebastian Moran, el segundo en la organización de Moriarty. Llevo meses trabajando allí, con la identidad de un bioquímico. Logré reunir todas las pruebas de lo que realmente hacen allí, en sección de desarrollo. La droga mágica para adelgazar no existe.  
Sherlock siguió explicando que la droga era una pantalla. La división especial de la importante farmacéutica fabricaba drogas que permitirían el control de la población, actuando sobre las emociones. El porcentaje de la población mundial que tenía sobrepeso era muy elevado, y una mágica píldora para adelgazar sería el señuelo perfecto. Por lo que Sherlock averiguó durante el tiempo que trabajó allí, la píldora funcionaba inhibiendo el circuito de recompensa del cerebro, disminuyendo el placer que causaba la comida y provocando un estado de apatía general. Cuando la mayoría de la población estuviera afectada, sería muy sencillo para cualquiera hacerse con el control de lo que quisiera. Sebatían Moran poseía una inteligencia notable, una gran ambición y no tenía escrúpulos, era el compañero perfecto para Moriarty. Era altamente probable que incluso fuese su pareja, con lo cual sus motivos para la venganza adquirían un carácter personal.  
\- ¿Cómo se convirtió en tu cliente?- Le preguntó unos instantes después.  
\- De la manera usual, por recomendaciones personales. Todavía no tengo tanta reputación como en Londres, pero Gabrielle Auvernaux será pronto conocida.  
-Miré las grabaciones que me llevé de tu computadora. Él sabía quien eras, lo supo desde el principio. Intentó tenderte una trampa. Sabía que traicionaste a su jefe.  
\- Yo sabía que él buscaba algo más, creí que intentaría cometer un robo en su propia empresa, para cobrar el seguro o algo por el estilo, y que pensaba usarme como su cómplice. Desde que supe que Moriarty está muerto, no temí amenazas por su lado.¿Cómo nos encontraste?  
\- Seguí a Moran muchas veces hasta tu casa. No sabía si eras o no su cómplice. Le vendí la joya que te regaló a buen precio. No sospechó quién era yo. Soy muy bueno con los disfraces. La joya tenía un rastreador bajo el rubí.  
Ella bajó la mirada y luego la levantó, mirándolo de frente. -Entiendo que no confiaras en mi. Pero te debo la vida. Sé pagar mis deudas.  
\- Estamos a mano entonces. Ya no me debes nada.  
\- ¿Significa eso que te irás? ¿Volveré a verte?  
\- Es demasiado peligroso para los dos seguir en contacto.  
Irene suspiró, luego siguió hablando.  
\- Antes de que te vayas, necesito saber algo. Quiero que me expliques porqué fingiste tu muerte, porqué dejaste que todos pensaran que eras un fraude, porqué arruinaste tu reputación de esa forma.  
\- Porque no tuve otra opción. Tu deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie. Si las cosas salen como espero, algún día volveré.  
\- Fui a Londres una semana después de tu muerte. Necesitaba cerciorarme de que era real. Vi a John. - Irene hizo una pausa, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. - Está destruido.  
Deberías decírselo.  
Sherlock bajó los ojos, y su rostro adquirió una expresión dura.  
\- No puedo. Deja a John fuera de esto. No tiene que saberlo, no todavía. Sería peligroso para él.  
\- Tu no lo viste. Parece un fantasma, un muerto en vida.  
\- Lo sé. Lo vi. - La voz de Sherlock no fue más que un susurro. - Lo hice por él. Era un blanco de ese psicópata sólo por estar cerca de mí. Como lo fuiste tu una vez. Ahora ambos estamos muertos. Y debemos seguir así. Es lo mejor por el momento.  
Levantó la mirada y la observó con detenimiento, como solía hacer él cuando miraba a alguien. Una mirada que la leía por dentro y por fuera. Esta vez ella fue tomada por sorpresa, con la guardia baja. No pudo prepararse y no consiguió ocultarle nada, y ni siquiera lo intentó. En cierta forma era un alivio estar frente a alguien que la conocía tan bien que hacía que fingir no tuviese sentido. Su vida era una constante interpretación, hasta el punto en que el personaje que se creó estaba robando su verdadera identidad. Con Sherlock las fachadas no existían, y podía ser simplemente ella misma.  
Una ligera sonrisa iluminó por un momento el rostro de Sherlock. Como si le hubiera leído la mente le dijo:  
\- Para mí es un alivio poder ser quien soy, aunque sea por un momento. También estoy harto de los disfraces.  
Permanecieron un rato en silencio, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Ella notó que él estaba más delgado y pálido de como lo recordaba. Él notó la ligera hinchazón bajo los ojos, las líneas de expresión un poco más marcadas en el rostro de ella.  
\- ¿ Estás bien? - preguntaron los dos, casi al mismo tiempo, y luego se rieron. De pronto Irene se levantó del sillón y se sentó sobre las piernas de Sherlock, recostándose contra él, y cerrando los ojos, al tiempo que emitía un pequeño suspiro. Sherlock la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó la frente en su pelo. Se quedaron así un largo rato, sin moverse, sin hablar, como si tuvieran suficiente con disfrutar de la sencilla intimidad que existía entre los dos, que se forjó a lo largo de todos los peligros que habían desafiado juntos, y de la certeza de saber que ninguno de los dos quería nada más del otro que la libertad de ser ellos mismos.  
Pasaron los minutos y Sherlock notó que Irene se había dormido, por el ritmo de su respiración y su cuerpo relajado. Cuidando de no despertarla se levantó y la llevó hasta su cama, donde la dejó suavemente. Ella no se despertó, y él comprobó que estaba realmente dormida. Debía estar agotada. Sintió que le caía encima el cansancio a su vez, el cansancio y la tensión de todos los días transcurridos desde que Molly lo ayudó a fingir su muerte, la huida, sus esfuerzos por desmantelar la banda de Moriarty, la vigilancia que tuvo que realizar sobre John, la señora Hudson y Lestrade, el dolor de ver a John tan roto, tan perdido; sus expediciones de exploración haciéndose pasar por un fotógrafo del National Geographic y finalmente, después de mucho investigar, conseguir infiltrarse en aquel laboratorio farmacéutico, robando la identidad de un notable bioquímico. Tantos disfraces, tantas identidades falsas, tantos viajes. Las noches sin dormir, pensando en el peligro que corrían sus amigos, las comidas salteadas, el agotamiento físico, y la constante soledad se volvieron sus enemigos, y más de una vez estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo en las drogas. La música lo salvó otra vez. Consiguió un viejo violín en una tienda de música en París, y cuando sentía que no podía más, pasaba la noche improvisando melodías.  
Pero ahora, allí en el apartamento de Irene, mirándola dormir, se sintió en paz. Siguiendo un impulso, se quitó los zapatos y se tendió a su lado, sobre la cama. A los pocos minutos dormía también.


End file.
